Sobre a intimidade casual e utensílios de cozinha
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Lily devaneia sobre os Marotos, inadvertidamente atraindo a atenção indesejada do Monitor favorito de todos.


**Título original: **Of Casual Intimacy and Kitchen Utensils

**Autora:** DOJ

**Tradutora:** Moony

**Beta da tradução:** Phanie

* * *

**Sobre a intimidade casual e utensílios de cozinha**

por DOJ**  
**

*

Lily Evans sentou-se largada em um canto da sala comunal, com os pés acomodados habilmente sob ela e um livro aberto entre seus joelhos. Ela havia deixado as vestes da escola, mas ainda permanecia com um pouco do uniforme, com as meias brancas deslizando suavemente nas suas panturrilhas, os sapatos chutados a esmo ao pé da poltrona e os botões da parte superior da sua blusa abertos, revelando uma camisola de renda. Alongando-se para trás e estalando as costas levemente, Lily tentou encontrar conforto nas almofadas de pelúcia da cadeira marrom. Ela precisava se concentrar. Tinha um trabalho para entregar à McGonagall em menos de uma semana e mal tinha começado, mas o assento estava afundando desconfortavelmente no seu lado esquerdo e seu tornozelo estava preso pelo seu peso. Ela se encolheu distraidamente, finalmente soltando um suspiro de derrota enquanto o livro deslizava de seu colo, pousando no chão acarpetado com um baque surdo.

Abandonando todas as pretensões de trabalho, Lily permitiu que seus olhos passeassem preguiçosamente pela sala comunal, atenta aos estudantes voltando de um longo dia em Hogsmeade com cansaço. Um garoto do primeiro ano, que Lily reconheceu como Fabian Prewett, parecia estar presidindo um tribunal com seu grande círculo de amigos, seu irmão Gideon estoicamente ao seu lado, visivelmente determinado a não ser o centro das atenções. Emmeline e Alice tinham conseguido com dificuldade duas cadeiras diante da lareira e estavam no meio de um caloroso jogo de xadrez, completamente alheias aos olhares apaixonados que Frank Longbottom ficava jogando na direção de Alice. Ao lado de Frank, dois garotos do terceiro ano estavam entretendo um grupo de garotas que davam risadinhas com brincadeiras sem graça e, à sua direita, descansando preguiçosamente em um de seus próprios cantos, estavam os Marotos.

Do seu canto, Lily descaradamente admirava a fluidez contínua das ações dos garotos, encantada com a aura de intimidade casual que o pequeno grupo irradiava. James Potter, como de costume, havia reivindicado a poltrona mais cobiçada – por que eles insistiam em lutar pela cadeira em vez de simplesmente arrastar outra, Lily não conseguia entender – com suas longas pernas balançando sobre um braço, e a cabeça repousada no outro. Sirius Black estava deitado, espalhando-se por todo o sofá, forçando Peter Pettigrew a esmagar-se entre o final e os pés de Sirius. Remus Lupin sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, na base no sofá, com a cabeça descansando suavemente sobre o abdômen de Sirius enquanto ele distraidamente folheava as páginas do seu livro. Por uma vez, Peter pareceu dominar a conversa, embora suas exclamações fossem freqüentemente interrompidas por pancadas que os pés de Sirius lhe davam nos lados. Farto daquele tormento, Peter finalmente se jogou contra Sirius, Remus instintivamente se inclinou para frente quando um joelho deixou de acertar por pouco a sua cabeça. James riu e balançou a cabeça, jovialmente provocando os dois enquanto Remus continuava a fingir interesse em seu texto.

Depois de seis anos sendo associados à provocação, os Marotos exibiam uma imagem de amizade perfeita. Lily havia observado-os por tempo suficiente para saber que ninguém poderia separar esse grupo. Ela tinha pena do idiota que tentou.

"Ei, Evans!", Lily ouviu, notando pela primeira vez que a atenção de James havia se desviado da luta e que seus olhos estavam agora perdidamente fixados nela. Ela sentiu o calor subir ao seu rosto, percebendo que ele devia tê-la pego olhando para eles, mas dispensou a vergonha, dirigindo a ele o levantar indiferente de uma sobrancelha.

O sorriso dele aumentou. "Vem cá!", ele acenou para ela, virando-se no assento. Quando James a chamou, Sirius cessou abruptamente a briga com Peter, reposicionando-se numa imitação perfeita de James. Lily conhecia-os bem o bastante para notar que aquela imitação não era zombaria, mas simplesmente o modo como eles agiam. Os mais íntimos dos quatro, James e Sirius estavam quase sempre em sincronia. Delicadamente, inclinando as cabeças quando o outro falava, espelhando as ações um do outro, e saindo fora de uma conversa aparentemente em perpétuo silêncio; nada poderia se interpor entre eles.

Suspirando para si mesma, Lily atendeu a convocação de James, andando lentamente para o seu círculo fechado. Ela sorriu gentilmente para Remus, acenou com a cabeça para Peter, e, bem-humorada, franziu o nariz para Sirius antes de virar seus olhos para o garoto que havia chamado. "Potter?"

"Vem cá", ele chamou novamente. Deixando-se soltar um suspiro melodramático, Lily rolou os olhos e gentilmente se adiantou, apenas para que os dedos de James segurassem seu pulso. Ele deu um puxão forte em seu braço e ela caiu, esparramando-se desajeitadamente em seu colo.

"Ow," ela murmurou, olhando-o fixamente, mas ele apenas sorriu de volta, insolente, obviamente muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ela se esforçou para se retirar dali, mas James apenas a puxou de volta para baixo, provocando uma gargalhada de Sirius.

"Melhor ficar aqui, Evans, parece que Prongsie está falando sério."

Lily bufou, torcendo o pescoço desajeitadamente para presentear Sirius com um olhar gelado. "E eu suponho que eu deva ser intimidada por alguém que recebeu das namoradas um apelido que faz lembrar utensílios de cozinha, hein, Black?"

"Hey!" James se ofendeu quando Sirius riu discretamente, agradecido. "Eu terei, você sabe, Prongs pode ser _muito_ perigoso."

"Mmhmm, e eu suponho que você arranjou isso," Lily traçou atrevidamente uma cicatriz ao longo do queixo dele, "em algum acidente esquisito com um garfo?"

"Você ficaria surpresa," Remus murmurou sombriamente, mas antes que Lily pudesse lançar a ele um olhar inquisitivo, James se inclinou para frente, sua respiração quente fazendo cócegas na orelha dela e a distraindo completamente com os arrepios que enviou pela sua espinha.

"Eu tinha uma pergunta mais importante," ela pôde ouvir o sorriso na voz dele quando ficou tensa. "Se divertiu com McKinnon hoje?"

Ela deu uma bofetada na cabeça dele, lutando novamente contra o seu controle. "Não, e você sabe muito bem disso, seu idiota." Faltando com a decência de parecer envergonhado, James apenas sorriu, arrogante, ganhando outra bofetada de Lily.

"Dificilmente por minha culpa nós teríamos o mesmo caminho."

"Certo, eu suponho que seja apenas _coincidência_ então que você começasse a perturbar aqueles garotos do terceiro ano na mesa ao lado da nossa, hm?"

"Exatamente," James assentiu, sorrindo com a lembrança.

Lily jogou os braços para cima em desespero, quase tirando os óculos do rosto de James no caminho. "Você, James Potter, é _insuportável_."

"O que é _insuportável_, Lily Evans, é que você não vai admitir o que está realmente lhe incomodando aqui."

"E o quê, por favor, é isso?"

James se inclinou novamente, seus olhos castanhos em chamas por trás da armação dos óculos. Lily engoliu em seco, como se um fogo familiar percorresse suas veias. "O que está incomodando você," ele murmurou baixinho, "é que a despeito do fato de que McKinnon é um monitor, um cara bonito o bastante, e que já foi aceito no programa avançado de Aurores do Ministério, você não podia reunir o menor interesse nele hoje, além do que a sociedade educada exige. O que está incomodando você," seus dedos deslizaram pelo seu lado, brincando com a bainha da sua blusa, "é que hoje você estava completamente entediada." Sua mão fria roçou na sua barriga e sua voz se tornou um sussurro. "O que está incomodando você é que durante a tarde toda você não podia parar de pensar em outra pessoa."

"James," Lily sussurrou com a voz rouca, seu estômago afundando quando os dedos ásperos dele se moveram sobre a sua pele intocada. Ela quis protestar, mas de repente descobriu que não podia tirar seus olhos dos dele. As manchas douradas iluminadas pelo castanho eram terrivelmente perturbadoras.

"Tudo bem, Lily," de repente James estava sorrindo perversamente, o dourado derretendo o verde à medida que seus olhos brilhavam mais. "Nós todos nos sentimos assim com Sirius em um momento ou outro."

Os rapazes caíram na gargalhada quando Lily se levantou, socando James furiosamente com seus punhos pequenos. "Eu vou _matar _você, Potter!"

James apenas riu, agarrando os punhos de Lily em uma mão, e a outra reclamando seus direitos ao puxá-la para ele. O topo da cabeça dela bateu sem cerimônia em seu maxilar quando ela começou uma luta inútil, se contorcendo no colo dele.

"Aw, não brigue com ele, Lil!" Sirius acenou com o braço desdenhosamente, se estendendo no sofá mais uma vez. "O cara esteve numa merda de confusão a semana toda, por causa de McKinnon te chamando para Hogsmeade e tudo o mais. Muito patético, se quer saber."

"Eu não acredito que queira, Black. E não me chame de Lil!" Mas no momento em que ele voltou sua atenção para Sirius, toda a esperança foi perdida na batalha contra James. Sua mão livre encontrou sua irmã em volta da cintura de Lily e estava ocupada traçando círculos em volta do seu umbigo distraidamente, enquanto ele aconchegava-a habilmente sob seu queixo. "Seus idiotas," ela murmurou, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o peito de James em derrota.

"Ah, vamos Lily," James murmurou contra seu cabelo, aconchegando-a carinhosamente. "Você sabe que nos ama."

E a coisa aconteceu, ela fez. Embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso para James, era aquele pensamento em particular que havia assolado todas as tardes em que ela tentou fingir interesse pelas teorias de McKinnon sobre os efeitos nocivos da Poção Polissuco. Ela sentiu um intenso sentimento de desejo dentro de si, um buraco que não havia sido completamente preenchido até que a mão de James houvesse circundado seu pulso, até Sirius ter lhe atirado algumas observações despreocupadas e Remus ter sorrido enquanto Peter ria. Ela poderia não estar pronta para arrastar um deles e se casar – embora, honestamente, casar com um deles, na verdade, deveria ser casar com todos – mas não podia imaginar a vida sem os Marotos. Eles lhe davam esperança neste mundo que, de outra forma, seria escuro, ainda que ela não admitisse isso.

"Hey," James cutucou Lily, gentilmente chamando a sua atenção. "Eu_ não estava _patético."

"Claro que não estava," Lily riu suavemente. "Estou certa de que você era a verdadeira imagem da compostura."

"Exatamente."

"E se com todo o seu tédio, e planos, e reclamações, rapazes," Sirius adotou um gemido deplorável, "E se Lily na verdade se divertiu, e se ela pensa que McKinnon-" Sirius se abaixou, gargalhando, quando o sapato de James quase acertou sua cabeça.

"Ele é louco, esse cara," James murmurou mortalmente, seus olhos se estreitando venenosamente para Sirius. Ele se mexeu um pouco, abaixando sua cabeça para que sua respiração acariciasse a bochecha de Lily à medida que sua voz se suavizava. "Eu sabia que você voltaria pra mim."

Lily balançou a cabeça, estremecendo quando seu cabelo ficou preso no botão de James – embora ela não fizesse nenhum esforço para soltá-lo. "Com um encanto modesto como esse, como eu poderia ficar longe?"

Ela podia sentir seu sorriso contra sua bochecha enquanto ele mexia com o polegar no cós da sua saia. "Você vai mudar de idéia."

"Sabe de uma coisa, James?" Ela se acomodou no peito de James, um tanto contente por notar a aceleração do seu coração desenfreado cada vez que ele roubava um olhar furtivo para baixo da sua blusa, e parava para assistir os rapazes reagirem em torno dela. Ela observou como Peter exuberantemente começou outro relato detalhado da sua última detenção com Sprout, sua mãos gesticulando ferozmente na ênfase. Ela observou como Sirius cutucou Peter e incitou Remus, perturbando James com alguns golpes verbais para não excluir o rapaz, e concedeu-lhe algumas sugestões barulhentas. Ela sacudiu Sirius com prazer e respondeu as perguntas educadas de Remus cordialmente, compartilhando com ele sorrisos reservados a cada palhaçada dos outros. E no momento em que James apertou sua mão, sub-repticiamente soltando um leve beijo na sua testa, Lily viu-se sorrindo incontrolavelmente "Eu acho que já mudei."

* * *

**N/A.:** Muito bem, queridos, não é meu melhor trabalho, mas comecei a escrever no CanLit¹ outro dia (eu sei, sou uma estudante modelo) e isso tem me incomodado desde então. Tenho um punhado de one-shots não acabadas atravancando meu computador e, se vocês forem pacientes, esperarão para ver atualizações esporádicas durante o verão. Espero que tenham gostado dessa! É bom estar de volta.

-DOJ

**N/T.:** Aqui está, minha primeira tradução ^__^ Espero que tenha ficado à altura da fic original que, por sinal, é linda. Obrigada, Phanie, por ter betado os meus surtos de oh-deus-o-que-eu-coloco-aqui!

As reviews serão devidamente traduzidas e repassadas para a autora.

Moony.

* * *

¹ _Can_adian _Lit_erature – jornal dedicado a críticas e reviews de literatura canadense.


End file.
